A service of a private network (e.g., a corporate network) may be accessed by a client computer via one or more service end-points. Typically, when the client computer roams, the client computer connects to the network via different entry points, each associated with a different service end-point. Each service end-point may be associated with a different service end-point address. Some services (e.g., Internet Protocol Security (IPSec) Tunnel mode service and a Domain Name Service (DNS)) may involve service end-point configuration on a client computer. Typically, when the client computer moves from a location associated with a first service end-point to a location associated with a second service end-point, the service end-point address is reconfigured at the client computer.